


all of these stars (will guide us home)

by rebelblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelblake/pseuds/rebelblake
Summary: clarke loves the sky. bellamy loves clarke. and maybe, just maybe, clarke loves bellamy too.Title from Ed Sheeran's "All of These Stars"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is too short to be a one shot lmao enjoy anyways

He watched her from inside the camp walls, staring intently as she picked medicinal flowers, occasionally sketching into a notebook she had found. He wondered what she was drawing in the book, what she was thinking, and he wondered how in the hell he ended up like this: in love with a princess.

 

She strode outside the walls a little longer, gathering less and less until finally she has stopped gathering all together and had laid down, staring up into space, sighing peacefully as she took in the sight of all the stars swimming in the darkness. _She used to look at Earth this way_ , Bellamy thought. _I used to look at Earth this way_.

 

Suddenly there was a line of fire that stretched across the sky, lasting for less than a second before it disappeared completely. There was no trace of the shooting star whatsoever. In fact, Bellamy would have brushed it off as a trick of his own mind if it weren’t for Clarke, clutching her hands together and squeezing her eyes shut as she made a wish. After she opened her eyes she sighed and looked back up at the stars.

 

Bellamy couldn’t see her, but somehow he knew that there was a gleam in her eyes along with a longing to see another shooting star.

 

The stars had never been beautiful to Bellamy. After seeing them everyday for practically his entire life he found the sun and the rain and the snow to be a thousand times more beautiful than anything the night sky could ever create. But as he looked up at the sky now, he wasn’t quite so sure.

 

“I can feel you staring,” Clarke said in a loud whisper, not taking her eyes off the night sky. Bellamy had always associated the night with darkness but even now, in the dead of the night, he had enough light to see her golden hair and fair skin. “Seriously, Bel. It’s creepy.”

 

She’d never used that name before, and he looked up at the sky in hopes of seeing a shooting star so that he could wish for her to say it again.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, walking over to where she laid in the grass. “What’re you doing up so late?”

 

The question made Clarke think and Bellamy could tell. She sighed, not unhappily, and closed her eyes as she hummed to herself before she slowly spoke. “I couldn’t sleep. I needed to escape for a little,” she said as she opened her eyes.

 

Bellamy gave her a confused look. “Escape to where? I’d hardly call space an escape. We’ve lived there all our lives.”

 

“It looks different down here,” she explained in defence of the sky, “more beautiful.”

 

He couldn’t argue. The darkness of the sky was lit up by a billion stars that Bellamy had never noticed during his time in the sky. The stars were constant in space, but down here he only saw them at night, and somehow he agreed that it made them more beautiful. And watching Clarke stare at the sky somehow made her more beautiful.

 

Clarke stared at the sky and Bellamy stared at her until she looked over at where he was standing and smiled.

 

“Come here,” she said smoothly, the words flowing out of her mouth like he imagined a waterfall would if he ever got to see one. It was only their second week on Earth, so he figured he had quite a bit of time to cross that one of his “things to do on Earth” list.

 

Like an obedient puppy, Bellamy went over to her and sat down beside her, careful not to get too close and not to make too much noise. She seemed at peace, and her being at peace was an amazing sight.

 

He kept his hand at least a foot away from hers and the rest of his body another foot away from that. He made sure he wasn’t breathing too heavily but not too lightly as to scare her into thinking he had stopped breathing all together. And then, after he’d made sure to leave her to herself, she put her head in his lap, and suddenly he wished he would have gotten closer sooner.

 

“I haven’t told you yet how much you mean to me,” she said, which made Bellamy’s stomach twist and turn. “I’m serious, Bel. I need you.”

 

Bellamy smiled despite himself. “I need you too,” he said before he intertwined his fingers with hers and stared into her eyes as she stared into the sky.

 

Through her eyes he could see the constellations his mother had drawn for him as a child. He got lost in her eyes and in the stars all at once, and he loved the feeling of that.

 

Suddenly her eyes shifted and instead of looking at the sky she was looking at him. His brown eyes reflected in her blue ones and he didn’t know how to describe the sight, but he knew it was definitely one of his favourites.

 

“I need you,” she said again. “Stay with me.”

 

The way she said it made it sound like more than your typical “i need you”. It sounded more like an _i love you_.

 

“I think you have galaxies in your mind, Clarke griffin, and I’m not leaving until I’ve explored every last one of them.”


End file.
